youtubefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Poncefesse
Ce streamer mobilise une énergie incroyable pour se libérer de tout cadre et atteindre l’équilibre parfait entre la passion et le travail. Mais avant d’être l’homme qu’il est aujourd’hui, Poncefesse comme beaucoup d’entre nous a commencé sa vie scolaire de façon classique. Le Parcours Il a débuté une formation pour devenir ingénieur dans l’électronique. Une formation qui n’est pas un choix. « Je suis parti en école d’ingé sans raison, l’électronique en soi ça m’intéressait pas. Je n’en faisais pas mon projet de vie. ». Cette situation lui devient insupportable et en 2010, il arrête cette formation. En 2011, Il s’inscrit au cours Florent à Paris. « J’ai fait beaucoup de théâtre quand j’étais jeune, j’ai toujours adoré me mettre en scène. » Cependant il n’y restera que 4 mois, déçu, se sentant en décalage avec ce qu’il espérait et la réalité. Il réalise : « Ces cours apprennent le théâtre dans le but de trouver du travail plus que de réfléchir à l’intérêt du théâtre ». Ne correspondant pas à ses valeurs, il n’y retrouve pas sa passion. De plus Paris lui est toxique. « Je ne pouvais pas y rester, c'était à gerber, je détestais cette ville ! » Pour pouvoir vivre, il travaille chez Mac’Do en attendant. En 2012, il rejoint le conservatoire de Toulouse où il retrouve sa flamme. « Je me suis régalé, j'ai appris plein de choses. C'était du théâtre sur moi et la relation aux autres. Je pense que j'ai gagné huit années. » Cette expérience était à l’opposé de ce qu’il a vécu à Paris. Néanmoins, il doute de l’issue de cette expérience. « J'ai kiffé sauf que je me disais " c'est quoi ce projet professionnel, faire du théâtre ? Où cela va-t-il me mener ? " En parallèle à ça, j'avais toujours mon amour pour les jeux vidéo qui faisait que je jouais plus que je faisais du théâtre. » C’est à cette époque qu’il fait déjà ses premiers streams. Fin 2013, le stream devient quelque chose de sérieux pour lui en lançant sa web TV "UMAD TV". « J’ai arrêté le conservatoire et je me suis dit que la UMAD TV allait me prendre tout mon temps. J'avais envie de tenter cette expérience de fou ! » Expérience intense qui durera 5 mois. Mais il est difficile de vivre de sa passion. « J’avais bientôt 23 ans et j'avais plus rien. Un peu endetté, je retourne chez mes parents à Avignon. C'est douloureux mais cela m'a appris beaucoup de choses. » Grâce à son aisance verbale et à sa personnalité, il se fait repérer à travers des candidatures spontanées. « J'aime beaucoup écrire et lorsque je fais des lettres de motivation, tu n’as qu’une envie, celle de me rencontrer. » Il est convoqué par une société sans poste à la clef. « Ils m'ont pas pris mais ils m'ont adoré. Grâce à leur réseau, j’ai trouvé un poste quasi home office de responsable de communication pour une société événementielle en octobre 2014. ». Cette période a été enrichissante pour lui. Malheureusement, son contrat se termine en juin 2015. Toujours pas de projet pour Poncefesse. Ne trouvant pas de travail, il enchaîne une période instable en faisant des petits boulots. Mais au moins via son expérience de streamer, il voit dans les postes de la communication internet une manière de rester dans le milieu qu’il aime. Les postes de community manager restant des contrats précaires en France, en décembre 2015, il rejoint sa chérie à Berlin. « Elle me dit : "Rejoins-moi à Berlin, débrouillard comme tu es, tu vas faire des trucs”. » En un mois, il trouve un poste dans le e-marketing et le social media, sans parler un mot d’allemand, pour une chaîne de TV. « Le boulot me plaît énormément. Dans la boîte, il y a une super ambiance. Je me régale, les journées passent vite. » Il retrouve son élément et ça lui fait du bien. Recherche de liberté Le parcours de Poncefesse n’a pas été de tout repos. À la recherche de ce qu’il lui plaît, de ce qui ne l’aliène pas, il sort des chemins confortables et prend des risques. « Il fallait poser ses couilles sur la table ! Mes parents s'y attendaient pas du tout lorsque j'ai décidé de mon virage professionnel.» Arrêter l’école d’ingénieur et vouloir faire du théâtre à Paris est évidemment un choc pour ses parents. «Mes parents m’ont soutenu mais je me suis surtout bougé le cul. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas de leur aide. A partir de là, j'ai eu 2-3 années de galère. Sur Paris pendant 2 mois, je mangeais une baguette de pain par jour. Je n’osais pas leur dire. Malgré tout, quand j'avais besoin d'aide et que j'en pouvais plus, je leur demandais, et quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient là. C'est ma fierté qui faisait que je ne leur demandais pas. Ça a été l'école de la vie. » Comment peut-on prendre autant de risques ? Pour lui, cela a été une prise de conscience précoce. « Quand j'étais petit, je me disais que ma vie était bien courte à l’échelle de celle de la terre et de l’espèce humaine. Alors putain, il faut absolument faire ce que j'ai envie à l'instant T ! » Cette période de l’enfance où l’on prend conscience de la mort l’a marqué. Cette course après le temps, lui donne alors une liberté de vivre sa vie intensément sans se paralyser à anticiper toutes les difficultés possibles. « Pour moi, tout est faisable, je ne me mets aucune barrière et je n’en mets à personne. Je suis certain que n'importe qui peut faire n'importe quoi. ». Cet état d’esprit lui permet d’explorer ses passions tel que le jeu vidéo sans retenu. Les jeux vidéo: c’est la famille A l’âge de 12 ans, il a ses premières émotions de joueur sur Heroes Chronicle. Déjà, à l’époque, il s’était constitué un clan. « J'ai toujours aimé créer des projets qui m'appartiennent, fédérer un groupe de potes. » Il explique ce besoin de s’entourer de la façon suivante : « J'ai toujours eu la peur d'être seul dans des aventures. » C’est ce qui va orienter ses choix : jouer à des jeux multi, puis plus tard son envie de streamer. World of Warcraft arrive lorsqu’il est au lycée. Ensuite, avec ses amis de l'école d’ingénieur, il enchaîne les nuits blanches. « C’est le jeu qui m’a happé plus que jamais, peut être car je me faisais chier en cours. J'ai joué les 5 premières versions, en tout 6 ans… et je n’étais pas un casual mais même plutôt hardcore gamer. » U MAD « En 2008, j'ai créé une guilde U MAD. Sur toutes les sorties d'extension de Wow, ma guilde et moi on faisait des rushs de 40h jusqu'au niveau max. ». Au début, cette communauté réunissait quatre potes de l’école d’ingénieurs. Aujourd’hui, elle constitue un groupe d’une quarantaine de membres. Cette guilde toujours active n’est pas un simple groupe de joueurs. « L’objectif n’était pas de faire une guilde pour une guilde, mais c’était de créer une communauté. C'est comme si on était des potes en coloc sur un serveur local. On s'est tous vu IRL maintenant. On a tous fait des trucs ensemble alors que l'on se connaissait pas du tout. Pour certains, ça fait presque dix ans que l'on joue ensemble et je pense que dans dix ans, on jouera encore. ». Cette communauté de joueurs extrêmement soudée s’apparente à une famille. Maintenir ce groupe uni demande de l’investissement et c’est Poncefesse qui en a été le ciment. « Au début quand je partais une semaine et que je revenais, dans la guilde c'était le bordel !. Je leur disais : "Ben vous avez fait quoi cette semaine ?…Ben rien, personne était chaud… Mais les gars putain !". L'avantage, c'est que je leur ai tellement mis de pression pour maintenir la communauté qu’aujourd’hui que je peux partir un an, elle sera toujours là. » « A l’époque sur Wow, on était dans le top FR en Pvp. Petit à petit, les gens voulaient nous voir. On s'est dit : On va streamer. » Ils créent une chaîne Twitch U MAD en 2012. Sans aucune interaction avec l’IRC, ils diffusent en live leur compétition. Seuls les échanges entre les membres de l’équipe sont diffusés. « En équipe de dix, ça demande énormément de communication. On était plusieurs à streamer pour proposer des POV différentes. » 200-300 viewers assistent à leurs performances sans qu’ils aient fait de communication, nulle part. Au bout de 2-3 mois, le stream de la guilde s’arrête, coïncidant avec l’arrivée d’un jeu plus attrayant : League of Legends. Cependant, Poncefesse a pris goût au stream et continue à streamer en solo. Pendant cette période, il s’interroge et se demande comment rendre son stream intéressant. En effet, il est souvent focalisé sur un seul jeu et il n’a pas du tout un niveau de pro player… « La seule raison qu’ont les gens de me regarder c'est si éventuellement je suis sympa, rigolo et que j'ai des choses à dire. » Le show man qui est en lui n’a qu’une envie, c’est de s’exprimer lors de ses lives. UMAD TV « Je me suis dit que peut-être la force là-dedans ça serait d'être à plusieurs et pas seulement moi, à streamer dans mon coin. » Avec cette idée, il interroge sa communauté. Difficile de réunir le nombre de streamers nécessaire. Le problème est que cette activité demande une bonne connexion et un matériel bien particulier. Quelques amis réunissent les bonnes conditions et rejoignent le projet : Asilath, Sasuun, Jpuchilalz et Leinna. La sélection se fait également en dehors de la communauté, par des connaissances. « Un pote connaissait quelqu’un au lycée qui faisait des vidéos YouTube, c'était Superzouloux. » Le groupe ainsi formé, il lance son projet. « Je me suis dit : c'est bon, c'est parti, on va faire une web TV, la UMAD TV. On va essayer de proposer sur une chaîne avec plusieurs streamers selon nos heures ou nos envies. » Pour lui à cette époque, la plateforme Eclypsia était idéale dans le sens où il s'organise comme il le souhaite. La validation par Eclypsia se fait très rapidement. « Il n’y avait pas de dossier à présenter, ni de demande particulière. C’est avantageux dans tous les cas pour eux car ils n’ont rien à perdre. C'était un projet fait maison avec que l'on peut, avec des gens que l'on rencontre. » Pour lui financièrement, c'était plus que serré mais croyant dans ce projet, il se donnait à fond. La force de la UMAD TV est qu’elle est en lien avec la communauté UMAD. « Avoir une communauté de départ ça permet d'intéresser les gens, c'est beaucoup plus difficile sinon. » Le projet bien installé, il a continué le recrutement pour offrir une programmation plus variée. «On avait énormément de gens qui postulaient et évidemment sur 30, il y en avait 2 de réellement intéressants. » C’est ainsi que Aya, Sonic DX ont été recrutés. « La UMAD TV a duré 5 mois, mais moi dans ma tête ça a duré 2 ans. » Cette impression, je la partage avec lui et je pense que c’est le cas des viewers de l’époque. « Au total, il y a 1000 personnes en gros qui ont pu nous regarder. On arrivait à avoir 40 personnes par stream avec un public différent pour chaque streamer. Il nous est arrivé parfois, sur des soirées spéciales, de faire des pics de plus de 100 viewers, c'était génial ! » Bien qu’elle soit amateur, cette web TV a été un succès. Pourquoi la UMAD TV s’est arrêtée ? « On avait pas tous les mêmes ambitions. Pour certain, le streaming c'était un loisir et pour d'autres quelques choses de plus professionnel ». Poncefesse confesse : « A partir du moment où j’ai eu des problèmes informatiques, je ne pouvais plus rien gérer et je pouvais plus streamer. » Il identifie alors son penchant à ne pouvoir rien déléguer comme une des causes de cet arrêt. « J'aime bien que les choses soient faites comme je le vois, c'est pour ça que je me place en meneur dans un projet. Il n’y a pas de notion d'appartenance, ça je m'en fous. » Poncefesse est tout en paradoxe. « J'ai peur d'être seul mais à coté de ça quand je fais quelque chose, en général c'est moi qui m’occupe de la globalité des choses, parce que je n’arrive pas à déléguer. » « C'est la pire des situations, tu as un projet qui marche, qui te plaît, tu te régales et tout le monde aussi, mais tu es obligé d'arrêter. » Après la fin de la UMAD TV, il crève d’envie de streamer. « Il m'arrivait de streamer par-ci par-là, sur des jeux que pouvaient supporter mon PC. » Mais ses streams restaient bancals en raison de ses nombreux problèmes informatiques. Cette période est bien finie. Et c’est un nouveau Poncefesse que l’on retrouve à cette rentrée 2016. Le projet Il va streamer, c’est bien décidé. Et ce n’est pas sur un coup de tête. Son expérience de la UMADTV l’a fait murir : « La UMAD TV m’a permis d'essuyer mes propres plâtres. » Aujourd’hui, il a pris son temps pour construire son projet. « Tout d’abord mon job actuel m'a permis de mettre de l'argent de coté. Je dois avoir le meilleur PC de Berlin! S’il meurt j'aurai les fonds pour le réparer. Maintenant je me fais un vrai studio avec tout le matos. Parce qu’à l’époque de la UMADTV c'était en mode système D : pas de deuxième écran, je lisais l’IRC sur mon portable ! » Maintenant qu’il a trouvé la sérénité dans son job, il peut se lancer dans le streaming de façon professionnelle. « Je pense que j'ai une bonne étoile car j’ai réussi à négocier un mi-temps. » Pourquoi un mi-temps ? « Mon but ce n’est pas de travailler moins d'heures mais moins de jours. Le stream va prendre plus de place que mon boulot en termes de temps ou de mobilisation. C’est ce que je veux ! Mon but c'est vivre ce que j’ai envie de vivre !» Il a réussi à faire du stream sa principale activité tout en trouvant une stabilité. Streamer solo ou web tv Poncefesse a déjà streamé en solo et dans une web TV qu’il a crée. Aujourd’hui que le stream revient dans sa vie, quel format a-t-il choisi ? « Je me lance dans le streaming et je suis content d'y aller en solo. » Son expérience de web TV amateur, lui a permis de comprendre qu’il était moins à l’aise dans ce format aujourd’hui. « Dans le milieu du gaming, gérer un groupe c'est compliqué. Même pour les grosses structures comme les web TV, elles galèrent. On est tous différents et la web TV ne va pas forcément mettre en valeur ses streamers car ça ne serait pas bénéfique au groupe. C'est un risque de déséquilibre je pense. » En groupe sans être meneur, Poncefesse se sent bridé et contraint. « Moins on me donne de liberté, plus je suis mauvais. Je vais partir en cacahuète,.. car j'ai besoin d'espace. » Streamer en solo lui permet de trouver sa liberté qu’il ne possède pas totalement dans son travail. Peut-on vivre de l’activité de streamer ? Pour lui, le stream solo est plus avantageux qu’intégrer une web TV, même si la situation est plus précaire. « Quelqu’un qui stream sur Twitch de façon régulière comme activité principale, avec un minimum de 150 viewers sur chaque live, peut arriver à en vivre : c'est-à-dire payer son loyer et se nourrir. » Mais qu’en est-il des web TV ? « Je crois plus du tout au concept de la web TV. Sur l'extrême long terme s’est viable uniquement avec d’énormes investisseurs. Mais il faut des millions. Dans ce type de structure par rapport au travail fourni, les streamer ne sont pas payés à leur juste valeur. Car en plus de leur travail, ils ont des missions de CM, de monteur vidéo, etc… » Le combo gagnant : Twitch et Youtube « A l'époque de la UMAD TV, je m'en rendais pas compte mais Youtube c'est très important. Donc je proposerais un contenu Youtube. » La condition pour lui pour réaliser un stream sur Twitch est d’apporter un support à cette activité en fournissant des VOD via Youtube. Il cite Domingo comme exemple : « Je ne regarde jamais ses streams mais je regarde 100% de ses VOD ». En effet, ce qui le séduit dans ses VOD, c’est de visionner un condensé de son travail. « Le contenu Youtube, je le trouve indispensable quand on est streamer. Sinon tu perds une partie des gens susceptibles d'être intéressés par ton travail. Et YouTube est aujourd'hui bien plus populaire que Twitch ! ». Le plus beau est que cette envie de revenir streamer est partagée. De l’autre coté de l’écran, sa communauté et ses potes l’attendent. « Quand j'ai annoncé mon retour, les commentaires des gens m’ont chauffé ! J'ai beaucoup de gens qui me disent "Mec je sais que ça va marcher ! Il faut que tu y ailles. Il faut que tu le fasses, fais toi confiance !" J’ai de la chance, mon entourage me soutient plus que jamais. » Il n’a pas besoin de sa seule énergie pour se motiver dans ce projet, sa communauté lui en donne. C’est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu’il veut retrouver ses anciens viewers et en découvrir de nouveaux pour l’accompagner dans ses lives. Poncefesse est un streamer attachant, curieux et qui adore converser avec ses viewers. Venez-le retrouver sur ses lives. Il prendra soin de vous et vous fera une petite place au chaud. Vous aurez alors le bonheur de faire partie de sa petite famille de "kebabs sauce blanche". Read more at http://mangamotaku.e-monsite.com/blog/ponceffe.html#90wLrC4JqzjvR8uT.99